wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Strawberry Moon
S T R A W B E R R Y M O O N This character belongs to Totally not Darkstalker. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Berry is a soft, round albino Nightwing. She is not "chubby" soft, having built up the muscles to do her job. Some would even say she has a farmer tan, but she would describe it as a farmers sun-burn. Her pink-ish skin nas turned a strawberry red burn, though with a lot of work she can pull it off. Her scales are a sort of VERY pale pink. Moon’s horns are pearly white, along with her talons and spines. Her eyes are in fact red, though to hide this she wears green tinted glasses. The glasses don’t help her see, though she still loves them as she can be rather superficial about her looks. She enjoys a simple crown of pink roses, carnations, and crocuses. P E R S O N A L I T Y Strawberry is generous, idealistic, and has a great sense of humor. Having lived among raiwings for years after running away, she might be described by some as “lazy” but she simply sees the importance in a good nap. She does have enough energy from this to get her enthusiasm for life to infectious levels. They will try anything even if it could prove to be dangerous, reckless enough to try anything. Along with her careless attitude about her own life, just wanting to try whatever she can possibly do. She is strong willed and independent, willing to break from her own tribe even if she has to abandon her old life. She has a tendency to make promises she has no way of keeping, just to make others feel better in the short term. She is seen by most as eccentric, though she doesn’t care what you think. She has almost no patients, unless you have decided to take a nap (That’s fine). Berry is not particularly popular amongst nightwings, not only because she is seen as a deserter, but because she is completely blunt in her opinions. She doesn’t care who she offends to get her point across, and is quite possibly the worst negotiator and diplomat in nightwing history. Some think she might be a good leader, but she would prefer to just sleep. A way she prefers to go it alone. Her head is as big as her heart. She tries to keep her scales shiny and hide her less flattering traits. S K I L L S As the main gardener and the plant husbandry teacher of the academy, she is exceptional with plants. Along with this she has spent enough time just watching the weather and the sky, that she can predict most natural events. She breaths a pinkish flame, though this may just be because her flames are so weak. H I S T O R Y Strawberry was born in spring on the nightwing island. Though it was too cloudy to give her the powers she was in fact born under a “strawberry moon” (a full moon in June). As soon as she was old enough to go on hunting trips too the rainforest she didn’t go back. She had her ideals. And the other nightwings had theirs. She ended up living in a small village in rainwing territory. No rainwing really cared about their strange new neighbor, though they also never listen to her warnings of the coming invasion. She tried to protect them, growing poisonous plants around the edge of the village to warn off her own tribe, though she doubted it would make a difference. So when she learned that her tribe was now under the rule of the rainwings she was ecstatic. Even managing to steel an extremly bland nightwing for a partner. Eventually even requesting to become the gardener for the Academy, and becoming the botany teacher for the students as well. Now her son, Apocalypse Seer, is going to be her student. Wish him luck. T R I V I A *A strawberry moon is the moon of sagittarius, so their personality is based off the stereotypes of their sign *Though "Herbs and Healing" is still a class, Srawberry focuses on growing and caring for plants, rather than plants that can be used in healing or identification * A strawberry moon can also be called a Rose Moon, Flower Moon, Oak Moon, Cold Moon, or Long Night’s Moon S T U D E N T S If a character is already a member of a winglet, and wishes to take Botany, put them here! *Apocalypse Seer *Blissful *Smokey Quartz *Kindle *Tapir * G A L L E R Y blankicon.png R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Totally not Darkstalker) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Teacher) Category:Occupation (Teacher)